i give my love 'Ｗｈｉｔｅ　Ｄａｙ present'
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Apa rasanya saat mata tak mampu melihat rupa tapi perasaan cinta sudah direbut oleh nya?. Erwin hanya seorang dari tiga serangkai ilmuan paling aneh dan jahil, seseorang yang hampir tak pernah terlihat galau. Bahkan saat matanya buta akibat salah satu kegiatan jahil mereka mengubah susunan eksperimen, hal itu tak membuatnya kehilangan rasa jahil dan jiwa liarnya. Tapi...


Title : i give my love 'Ｗｈｉｔｅ Ｄａｙ present'

Genre : Romance

Pairing : EruMin / RivaEre

Anime : SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN [ATTACK ON TITAN]

Rated : T [AU,TYPO, bahasa kacau dll]

Disclaimer : HAJIME ISAYAMA

* * *

Summary :

_Apa rasanya saat mata tak mampu melihat rupa tapi perasaan cinta sudah direbut __oleh __nya?. Erwin hanya seorang dari tiga serangkai ilmuan paling aneh dan jahil, seseorang yang hampir tak pernah terlihat galau. Bahkan saat matanya buta akibat salah satu kegiatan jahil mereka__ mengubah susunan eksperimen__, hal itu tak membuatnya kehilangan rasa jahil dan jiwa liarnya. Tapi, saat seorang bocah yang ditunggunya tak datang menepati janji, hal itu ternyata cukup berdampak padanya__._

_._

_._

* * *

Tik,tok,tik,tok.

Tik,tok,tik,tok.

Deng!deng!deng!.

.

.

"Irvin. ."

"Hoy.."

"Irvin.."

"u..ghh…Levi,Hanji apa itu kalian?" Tanya Erwin sembari membenarkan fokus matanya dengan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Yo~ bagai mana huh? Setelah empat tahun, senang mendapat mata mu kembali?" Goda Hanji sembari mendekat kearah Erwin.

.

Hari ini setelah dua tahun menunda oprasinya Erwin baru terbangun diruangan yang serba putih dan dipenuhi peralatan medis-ranjang, rak obat, alat infus, pendeteksi jantung, dll- bermerek Smith yang jelas adalah salah satu aset si tuan muda yang umurnya tak muda lagi itu. Ya, bahkan rumah sakit ini sendiri adalah salah satu asetnya. Hasil dari tahun-tahun melajang dan menekuni dunia ilmuan bersama kedua sahabatnya yang juga sejalan dengannya.

.

"Senang?, Oh ya, mungkin.." Jawab Erwin tak bersemangat.

"Apa-apaan jawaban mu itu, bersemangatlah, sejujurnya aku juga penasaran dengan bocah yang sering kau bicarakan itu." Ucap Hanji dengan pose berpikir nan menjengkelkan andalannya.

"Apa kau ingin merasakan tinju ku? Atau tendangan ku?" Tegur Levi merasa perempuan yang satu ini terlalu senang membuat perkara.

.

Kenapa juga harus mengungkit masalah itu. Padahal sudah lama hal itu tak pernah dibicarakan lagi. _Huft_. Kalau bukan karena akan ada proyek baru yang merupakan proyek tingkat _Internasional_ itu, mungkin Erwin akan menunda lagi oprasi matanya seperti yang ia lakukan dua tahun lalu.

.

"Kalian terlalu berisik, sekarang ayo siapkan yang kita butuhkan. Lebih cepat lebih baik" Erwin menghibur diri sendiri seperti biasa –mengutamakan pekerjaan dibanding diri sendiri. Menghibur?, atau, lari?. _Sa-a_, hanya Erwin yang tahu.

.

"Melihat mu begini sangat tidak kau sekali, cerialah" cetus Hanji mendadak serius. Bukannya apa, meski terkenal paling santai, penuh obsesi, iseng dan pembuat perkara, Hanji paling tak suka jika dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga untuknya ini.

.

"Lihat aku bawa cetak biru rencana eksperimen ku, kau akan senang." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan maniak pada cetak birunya setelah sadar ia terlalu OOC jika bersikap serius seperti tadi.

"Ku harap ini bukan salah satu obsesi gila mu atas hal-hal yang berbau alien lagi, ilmuan amatir" ejek Levi berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Hey, kau jangan meremehkan ku, kau ingat, terakhir kali aku membuat mu menjadi tinggi" bela Hanji atas dirinya, mencoba menciptakan suasana kembali normal seperti hari-hari mereka dulu.

Krekk!

"itetetetetete…" pekik Hanji. Dengan wajah datarnya Levi memelintir tangan Hanji kasar.

"Ya, dan kau nyaris membuat ku terlihat seperti alien" terlihat tiga tikungan urat nadi pertanda kekasalan di dahi nya.

.

Erwin bangkit setelah mencabut selang infusnya.

"Baiklah, biar kulihat cetak biru itu" Erwin membaca sambil berjalan keluar. Bukan ia tak tahu usaha yang sedang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya. Justru karena ia tahulah ia melakukan hal itu. Seakan berkata "kalian tak perlu khawatir".

.

Kedua sahabatnya pun mengekor dibelakangnya. Setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba mengusir wajah kusut leader mereka itu. Tapi tampaknya kegalauannya sudah stadium empat. Mungkin sekarang hanya waktu yang bisa diharapkan untuk menetralisir kegalauannya itu.

.

Pasalnya, oprasinya kali ini sempat ia tolak seperti sebelumnya. Ia bersikeras untuk menunggu bocah yang dulu sering mengunjunginya. Ia terlanjur berkeputusan untuk menjadikan anak itu sebagai seseorang yang pertama kali harus dilihatnya. Tapi tuhan berkata lain. Bahkan meskipun ia menolak proyek internasional yang menjadi alasan untuk melakukan oprasinya ini, ia harus tetap memiliki penglihatannya lagi atau ia akan buta seumur hidup yang tentu sangat berpengaruh pada karirnya sebagai seorang ilmuan juga masa depannya.

.

Cukup tentang ilmuan dan segala perkara tentangnya. Erwin sangat galau saat ini. Di depan kedua sahabatnya sebisa mungkin ia terlihat biasa, walau ia tahu itu percuma. Bukan Hanji dan Levi jika tak bisa membaca ekspresinya yang selalu serius itu. Tapi bukan Erwin jika ia tak bisa menghandle perasaannya itu.

.

.

Rivaille '405'*. Kediaman milik Levi yang tak terlalu mewah tapi tak bisa dibilang sederhana juga. Rumah kelas menengah dengan nuansa _Eropa classic _dan didominasi warna gelap. Eren-pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu buru-buru mengganti pakaianya setelah membaca SMS di ponselnya. Ia tercengang sesaat ketika melihat refleksi tubuhnya di cermin.

Berantakan. Penuh tanda.

.

Wajahnya memerah saat ingat apa yang ia dan Levi lakukan semalam. Susah payah Eren berusaha melupakan kegitan malamnya dan bergegas keluar rumah, tentunya setelah ia menutupi bagian lehernya yang terbubuhi tanda dengan syal hijau tua pemberian Levi di hari natal, tak ia lupakan juga sweater coklat dengan pin dua sayap yang bersilangan di punggungnya, hadiah ulangtahun dari levi tersayang dengan memakainya. Dan tak ketinggalan sepatu hitam bertalinya yang juga pemberian Levi minggu lalu sebagai tebusan atas sepatunya yang rusak akibat terlalu sering dicuci.

.

Bocah itu berbelok kearah kiri lalu menemui sepupunya dan buru - buru menormalkan wajah malunya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Armin sembari menyodorkan kantung belanjaan pada Eren.

"Ya, kuharap Levi-san tidak marah, aku akan kirim pesan padanya nanti" jawabnya resah.

"Kenapa kau pakai syal dan sweater?" Tanya Armin heran. Mengingat cuaca cukup panas.

"Eh, ini- umm anu… ini dari Levi-san" jawabnya dengan wajah blushing, berharap Armin tak tahu dan tak menebak apa yang ia tutupi dibalik syal itu.

"Hemm, kau pasti sangat menyukai Levi-san mu ini" ujar Armin menerawang. Keduanyapun berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

.

"Masih memikirkan orang itu?" Tebak Eren dengan mimik sedih dan prihatin.

Armin menunduk tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tak menemuinya?, kau bilang ia sudah oprasi kan?" Tanya Eren.

"Dia pasti senang bisa melihat mu" lanjutnya.

" Dia tak akan.." jawab Armin cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu" Eren merasa sepupunya ini terlalu _bad thinking_.

" Selama aku menemuinya, ia memang bisa menebak jika aku orang yang sama setiap kali aku datang, tapi dia tak tahu aku laki-laki kan?, dia pasti akan menendang ku jika dia tahu aku laki-laki" kepalanya semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara surai pirangnya.

"Hemm, kau tak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya kan?" Eren berkata pelan.

"Aku Takut, kau lupa, semua orang yang memperlakukan ku seperti perempuan hanya karena rupa ku begini, orang seperti itu hanya akan menyakitiku.."lirih Armin.

.

Armin berbelok ke taman di samping kiri jalan yang mereka lewati. Eren mengekor dengan sedikit heran. Tujuan mereka kan rumah Mikasa, letaknya masih lima blok dari sini. Tapi, menginat kondisi Armin yang galau terus selama dua tahun terakhir ini, bahkan Armin sampai pergi ke luar negri untuk melupakan perkaranya disini. Dia putuskan untuk mengikutinya dulu. Paling tidak sampai pikirannya lebih tenang.

.

"Mereka hanya akan menjauhi ku jika aku tak melakukan apa yang mereka mau atau tak seperti yang mereka mau." Lirih Armin sembari duduk di ayunan.

"A-Armin, tak ada yang menjauhi mu seperti itu, semua orang mengidolakan mu, kau tahu, Jean i-itu pengecualian, Dia tak lebih dari playboy cap kuda" hibur Eren ragu. Mengingat masalalu yang menyedihkan tentu bukanlah keinginan semua orang.

"Ha-Ah, mungkin kau benar"meski ia berkata begitu. Menghilangkan prasangka buruknya tak semudah berkata "pergi kau" bukan. Semua butuh proses. Jadi Eren membiarkan dulu sepupunya ini menenangkan pikirannya. Daripada nanti di introgasi Mikasa saat mereka datang dan kondisi Armin galau begini. Akan panjang urusannya.

.

.

Dua pria berjalan melewati beberapa toko dengan menenteng sekantung belanjaan berisi berbagai coklat best brand dari toko ternama. "SASHAland" begitulah yang tertera di brand coklat itu. Erwin mengerutkan dahi dan menghela napas lelah beberapa kali.

.

"Kau tahu, rasanya kau hanya menginginkan ku membawa belanjaan mu ini, bukankah seharusnya kau menghibur ku atau apa?"Erwin memasang wajah bosan. Kembali seperti dirinya yang tak terlalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Diam dan lakukan saja, lagipula kau punya banyak waktu luang kan?"jawab Levi dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Hah, waktu luang? Kau pikir aku ini pengangguran?" jawab Erwin kesal.

"Lagipula apa-apaan dengan coklat ini?" Tanya Erwin heran.

"Pacar ku" jawab Levi santai, singkat dan menusuk ke jantung Erwin.

"Ha- maaf, tak bermaksud menyinggung mu" lanjut Levi melihat sahabatnya itu diam mematung ditengah jalan.

"Kau lebih mengganggu dan kejam daripada Hanji" komentar Erwin dengan wajah malangnya.

"Tapi kau sedikit terhibur kan" balas Levi tepat sasaran. Membuat Erwin kembali mematung shock.

"Ha-ah, baiklah kau menang. tapi, kenapa juga aku harus datang ke rumah mu?" Tanya Erwin bingung.

"Ku rasa kau mau menonton ku dan pacar ku"jawab Levi santai dan kembali menusuk jantung sang sahabatnya.

"_You piece of shit_" gerutu Erwin kalah telak.

.

Mereka berjalan lagi dengan tenang. Erwin memperhatikan kantung belanjaan di tangannya. Lebih tepatnya sekotak coklat best brand didalam kantung itu. Pada akhirnya tadi dia juga membeli satu untuknya. Bukan karena ia ingin memakannya atau apa. Ia hanya membelinya tanpa berfikir untuk apa. Itulah juga alasan yang sama kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti Levi dan membantunya berbelanja.

.

Sedikit membuang napas ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Mengingat-ingat lagi masa-masa saat ia tak bisa melihat dulu. Memang menyebalkan, tapi rasanya sekarang ia tak peduli bisa melihat atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi ingat masa itu"ujar Erwin.

"Hem?"

"Bocah itu.."

.

-Flash back-

.

"Ah, kau datang lagi?" ujar Erwin senang.

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"hei-hei, aku memang buta, tapi jangan remehkan insting ku"

"he-h, kau memang hebat sir...u-umm"

"kenapa?, kau sakit?"

"ti-tidak bukan itu.."

"lalu?"

"i-ini.."

"hm? Ho-o, para gadis sibuk membincarakan hal ini sepanjang pagi. Apa ini coklat ? untuk ku?"Tanya Erwin setelah meraba bungkusan berbentuk hati itu. Armin menggangguk meski ia tahu Erwin tak melihatnya.

"haha..duduklah" Armin menurut dan duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa memberikan coklat ini padaku? Apa kau habis di tolak seseorang huh?" ejek Erwin bercanda. Armin hanya diam dengan wajah blushingnya. Berterimakasihlah pada kondisi Erwin saat ini hingga ia tak perlu menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Atau... kau suka pada ku?"lanjut Erwin sembari memakan potongan coklatnya. Armin melonjak kaget dan bergetar. Degup jantungnya kencang dan tak terkontrol.

"Uhmm aku benar ya?"lanjut Erwin lagi sambil tersenyum. Di belainya surai pirang Armin pelan. Meski tak bisa melihat, posisi mereka saat ini terlalu-awww-membuat Armin malu-malu tapi mau. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap membisu dengan pipi blushingnya dan pandangan yang mengarah kearah lain. Bukan tidak mungkin Erwin bisa menebak ekspresinya.

.

"Rencananya oprasiku di percepat akhir bulan ini, datanglah lagi ke rumah sakit ini dan temui aku, pasti kau sangat cantik, tak sabar rasanya aku ingin melihat mu" Erwin tersenyum senang, tapi… setelah mendengar ucapannya Armin malah menunduk kecewa. Hilang sudah rasa bahagianya yang tadi berada dipuncak tertinggi, setelah mendengar kata yg paling tak ingin ia dengar itu.

"Umm"jawab Armin dengan nada kecewa dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ehh, kau mau pulang?" Tanya Erwin kecewa.

"Ma-maaf, aku ada urusan"Armin pun pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menengok lagi saat namanya dipanggil.

-End of flashback-

.

"Bocah itu tak pernah kembali.."gerutu sang kepala '_Recorn __S__earch __C__orporation'_ itu galau.

"Kau pernah bilang dia laki-laki kan?"Tanya Levi.

"Ya,"

"A-ahhh, aku mengklaimnya. . . cantik.."Erwin akhirnya sadar kesalahannya.

"Ck, payah kau" ejek Levi.

"Ha-ah.." Erwin mengeluh perlahan. Setidaknya kini ia tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

.

.

Armin dan Eren masih duduk di ayunan sambil merenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali keduanya melepas napas lelah.

"Min, kenapa kau tak Tanya namanya atau apalah agar kau bisa menghubunginya atau mungkin membiarkan ku mencari tahu tentangnya. Dia juga pasti bingung kan dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini." Ujar Eren.

"Aku…. kau tahu aku tak pernah sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu, dia juga tak menanyakan nama ku." jawab Armin.

"Ha-ah…sekarang aku jadi tak bisa apa-apa, dan ini menyedihkan.. kau tahu.." keluh Eren.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Tak usah minta maaf.. dengar ya min, jika tak ada yang agresif diantara kalian, takan ada yang membuat hubungan kalian terjalin, setidaknya lebih jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan katakana yang kau mau." Saran Eren.

"Bukankah terlambat mengatakan ini sekarang?" lirih Armin.

"Hmmmn" gumam Eren sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum begitu?" Tanya Armin sedih.

"Habis kau ini lucu min" jawab Eren.

"Apanya yang lucu?" suara Armin meninggi.

"Haha, kau ini, sadar tidak, kau ini terlalu memikirkan dirimu agar tidak jadi beban orang lain.. contohnya saja, kau selalu menyuruh ku bercerita tentang apapun masalah ku pada mu, tapi kau.. bisa ku hitung jari hal-hal yang ku tahu tentang mu." Terang Eren.

Armin merunduk merenung. Benar juga yang dikatakan Eren. Selalu seperti itu. Dia kira dengan begitu akan menjauhkannya dari masalah atau merugikan dan merepotkan orang lain. Ternyata, hal seperti itu tak selalu bagus juga.

.

Asik merenung keduanya tak sadar di kejauhan dua pria yang umurnya tak bisa dibilang muda lagi walau penampilannya berkata lain menatap tajam kearah mereka.

.

Levi berhenti saat ia menengok ke samping kiri. Jika tak salah, taman ini adalah tempat dimana ia dulu pertama kali bertemu Eren yang sedang melatih beberapa anak TK bermain lompat tali. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya berhenti. Melainkan reaksi Erwin saat melihat kekasihnya-Eren-dan seorang yang tak ia kenal bersama kekasihnya.

.

"shezz, bocah itu, sudah ku perintahkan untuk tidak keluar rumah, masih saja.." ucap Levi membuat prasangka buruk Erwin timbul.

"Jadi dia itu pacar mu?" Tanya Erwin. tubuhnya diselimuti aura hitam (_despair_)

"Got a problem with it?" Tanya Levi tanpa tahu apa maksud sang leader nya itu.

"Ayo ku kenalkan kau padanya" ajak Levi. Erwin pun mengekor tanpa banyak bicara-masih despair mode on.

"oy.." panggil Levi dengan suara khasnya.

Eren terlonjak kaget, tapi Armin lebih kaget lagi saat melihat kedua orang yang mendatangi mereka. Tepatnya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Erwin.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tetap di rumah hari ini?" tegur Levi pada Eren.

"Ehh?" pekik Erwin seketika. Suaranya tak terdengar. Tapi seketika itu juga ia bersyukur. _So the despair aura on his body gone on one little smile._

Erwin menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu menatap Armin intens.

Yang ditatap terus bergumam dalam hatinya. _'dia takan mengenali ku, dia dulu tak pernah melihat wajah ku, bersikap biasa, bersikap biasa'_

"Ma-maaf, Mikasa menyuruh ku datang ketempatnya untuk merayakan white day bersama, sekalian menjemput sepupuku, aku baru mau kirim pesan" jawab Eren tak memperhatikan perubahan sepupunya yang gemetar antara takut dan tegang dengan situasinya sendiri.

"ho-o dia sepupumu?" Erwin mendahului Levi yang ingin bertanya hal yang sama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Armin.

"ck" decak Levi. Dia yang awalnya menduga Erwin ada sesuatu dengan Eren merasa sedikit lega karena dari raut Erwin saja sudah dapat disimpulkan siapa orang yang selama ini ditunggu Erwin sebenarnya. Tapi ia agak heran juga karena ternyata Erwin yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya bisa mendapat remaja yang seumuran Eren. Singkatnya selera mereka sama.

"u-um, ya.. dan anda?" Tanya eren pada pria yang lebih tua dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku Irvin, atau kau juga bisa memanggilku E-R-W-I-N" ucapnya dengan pengejaan di akhir katanya. Dan tanpa melepas pandangan dari Armin.

"Ini sepupuku, Armin, Armin Arlert" Ujar Eren pada dua pria itu. Ia agak takut dengan respon dari Erwin yang terlalu errrr…menakutkan?.

"Nah, Armin-chan, mau menyelesaikan masalah kita?, rasanya aku perlu memberimu banyak pertanyaan" ujar Erwin _to the point_ membuat Armin makin merunduk membeku di tempat.

"Eh, anda kenal sepupu saya, sir?" Tanya Eren.

"Tsk, oy Eren.. kita pulang" ajak-perintah-Levi sambil menarik kekasihnya itu.

"E-eh.. tapi.. aku.. sepupuku..eng..ehhh" Eren bingung harus melakukan apa untuk Armin, tapi ia berhenti melawan ketika Levi menjelaskan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Erwin sudah cukup lama menunggu bocah itu, biarkan mereka mengurus masalah mereka" jelas Levi sambil tetap menarik kekasihnya dan pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang perbedaan usianya terpaut cukup jauh itu.

"Na-a, Armin-chan..haruskah kita pergi ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bicara dengan tenang?" Tanya Erwin dengan nada pemangsanya.

Armin masih tertunduk. Ia tak berani bicara. Setelah apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan Eren, ia sudah cukup tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sekarang juga.

"Ha-a.. awalnya aku merasa tak peduli dengan kesembuhan mata ku, tapi melihat mu di depan ku saat ini, aku bersyukur menuruti saran mereka" ujar Erwin.

"Jika kau tak keberatan" lanjutnya sembari menggiring Armin untuk duduk lagi di ayunan.

Hari sudah cukup sore. Langit senja tersirami cahaya oranye dan beberapa awan tipis yang tekena dominasi mentari. Keduanya tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"E-erwin-san, ma-maaf" ucap Armin terbata-bata. Ia masih belum berani menatap Erwin secara langsung.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih cantik dari yang ku bayang kan.. " ujar Erwin tak menghiraukan permintaan maaf Armin.

Kedua tangan Armin mengepal saat kata itu di dengarnya lagi. Ia ingin bangkit dan pergi jika saja Erwin tak menahan lengannya.

"Maaf.. mungkin kau tak suka ku panggil begitu, tapi kau sudah menjadi segalanya untuk ku.. jadi… jangan pergi lagi" ujar Erwin.

"A-apa maksud anda sir?" Tanya Armin. "sa-saya laki-laki" lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu,," jawab Erwin.

"E-eh?"

"Aku selalu tahu.. tapi aku tak peduli.. kau cantik dan aku mencintai mu.." jelas Erwin.

"E-ehhh?" wajah malunya semerah buah apel sepanas kopi mocca. Terlihat tambah manis dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

_Cup._

Satu kecupan di tangan remaja dengan wajah _trap_ ini mendarat.

"Kau juga mencintai ku kan.. jadi, jangan pergi lagi dari ku" wajah Erwin mendekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu ciuman polos dari Armin menjawab pernyataan Erwin tadi.

Ha-ah.. untung jalanan dan taman sepi.. _so.. no body interrupting…world is their right now.._

_._

"E-Erwin-san, su-dah..ahmnnn" pinta Armin yang ditolak dengan ciuman lagi oleh sang kekasih.

Tangan putih lembut armin menghalangi erwin untuk menciumnya lagi sekuat tenaga. Ada perlawanan tentu ada penyerangan. Erwin menggenggam lengan armin dan kembali mengambil kendali atas bibir mungil di wajah menggoda armin.

"nhhnnmm" gumam armin.

Lidah terlatih itu menyusup ke mulut armin. Mengabsen seluruh isi rongga mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidah merah kecil nya.

"mmnn"

"ha-mm" melepas sebentar, Erwin tak memberi banyak waktu untuk remaja puber itu mengisi pasokan udaranya.

"mhhnn"

"ah..ha-ha-ha" dengan dorongan keras di dada Erwin barulah ia mau melepas sang kekasih.

Erwin menarik lagi wajah Armin. Namun tak seperti yang ditakutkan Armin, hanya kecupan hangat yang hinggap di bibirnya.

"Happy White Day..Armin" ucap Erwin setelah mereka mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka.

.

.

"Ha-ah.. aku tak menyangka ternyata orang yang Armin sukai itu temannya Levi-san" keluh Eren.

"hmm yang penting akhirnya bahagia bukan?" jawab Levi.

"Ia sih.. tapi hari ini seharusnya kami di rumah Mikasa untuk merayakan white day"

"hmm" Levi mengulurkan sekantong coklat yang tadi dibelinya pada Eren.

"Eh..eeehhh?... Le-levi-san.. memberiku coklat?, sebanyak ini?" Eren takjub sekaligus tak percaya, mengingat Levi paling tak suka menginjakan kakinya di tempat umum, terutama toko coklat yang hari ini pasti sangat ramai.

"Irvin membantuku" jawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih.. Levi-san" ucapnya girang.

"Nah, kau sudah mendapatkan coklat mu kan.. sekarang…." Levi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Waktunya kau memberiku _'coklat'_ mu" seringaian tak bisa tersembunyi dari wajah Levi.

"E..mm.. Levi-san, kita sudah melakukannya kemarin kan?. Le-Levi-san.." Eren mundur-mundur menghindar.

"mmmnnnhh" bibir itu saling berpangutan. Dengan tangan ditahan diatas kepala dan tubuh tertindih sang pemilik hati, Eren akhirnya mengikuti permainan Levi. Toh Levi sudah mau repot-repot mendatangi tempat yang paling tak suka ia datangi demi memberinya balasan valentine. Anggap saja ini _reward_nya. Heh? Tunggu reward? Bukannya seharusnya ia menerima balasan valentain nya?. Ya memang sudah. Tapi kenapa ia harus memberi Levi reward juga?. Ha-ah. Inilah Levi-san kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

_Omake._

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan.

Mikasa naik darah.

Kemana kedua sepupunya ini. Apa mereka bermain sampai selarut ini?.

Berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir.

Annie, Sasha, Berthod, Christa, Ymir, dan Reiner hanya duduk-duduk memaklumi ke_ overprotective_-an mikasa terhadap kedua sepupunya itu. Mereka tetap makan-minum dan mengobrol seperti tak terjadi apa-apa meski sudah banyak piring dan meja yang retak akibat ulah Mikasa.

.

Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba.

Ponsel mikasa berdering. Dengan segera ia mengangkatnya.

"Armin.. kau dimana?" Tanya mikasa galak.

["ma-maaf, Mikasa, aku a-ada.. ken-can"]

"apa kau bilang?!" Pekik Mikasa dengan _99% attack mode on._

["ne-ne, mikasa.. aku akan pulang setengah jam lagi… te-tenang saja aku tak apa-apa"]

"lalu dimana Eren?" jawab mikasa seram.

["E-Eren bilang tak bis da-…(mikasa memecahkan gelas ditangannya)..tang"]

"hoo…" jawab mikasa lalu menutup telponnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Mikasa galau.

"Na-na, mikasa, masih ada kita, ayo semangatlah.." ujar Christa menyemangati.

"Mikasa, sudah waktunya kau membiarkan mereka mandiri" tegur Ymir.

"Ha-ah" Mikasa hanya melepas napas lelah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ini terjadi.

Dulu Eren, sekarang Armin juga. Jika bukan karena usia mereka dan komplain Eren dulu. Mungkin saat ini ia akan berlari ketempat kedua pemuda itu lalu menyeret keduanya kemari. Ha-aahh. Tapi tidak. Ia tak mau Armin kabur dan memilih tinggal dengan kekasihnya seperti Eren. Dia akan bersabar.

.

Owari. ;)

.

.

* * *

After word.

Thanks buat para readers sekalian. Maaf kalau kurang ngefeel. Fic ini fic pertama ku di fandom SNK. Sekaligus fic untuk memenuhi WHITE DAY ENTRY di Group RivaEre EruMin FTW. buat author sekalian di group RivaEre EruMin FTW... Happy withday and congratulation to have 405+ member 3

.

Kalian readers sekalian pecinta RivaEre EruMin gabung di group facebook yuk..

kunjungi group facebook RivaEre EruMin FTW (www . facebook groups / 1419102024985432 /)

sorryy... the fanfiction . net not allowed link use so this is i can do.. help yourself.. and i must tell you is really full of fanservice on the group :)


End file.
